Three Simple Words
by Micki Patricia
Summary: All I wanted to do was say three simple words to her...why wouldn't they come out? One-Shot, SoulxMaka. Read&Review, please!


"Maka, I..." _Come on, just say it already! _I yelled to myself. Why couldn't I tell her what was in my heart? Earlier it had come so easily to me. Of course, I had been practicing to a wall. Now that I was face-to-face with the real thing, I couldn't get three simple words out.

"Yes, Soul?" Maka tilted her head with a questioning look.

I put one hand behind my head, slowly backing up. "Ah, it's nothing." With that, I retreated to my room. Flopping down on the bed, I began to ponder why the words wouldn't make themselves heard. No...there was no need to wonder. I already knew the reason.

I had spent so much time trying to convince myself that it was too uncool. A cool guy wouldn't let his guard down so easily. He would keep the girl guessing, and let her figure it out for herself. At least, that's what I had repeated in my mind. And now it seemed to be working...way too well.

No matter how hard I tried, I could not tell Maka that I cared for her. Part of my brain was still convinced that she would think of me as _uncool. _Did that really matter, when it came to the present situation? I knew that she had been spending time with another meister. It was so unlike Maka to leave me behind, but she did.

I realized that the guy she'd been hanging out with was falling for her. It was a matter of time before he confessed. If I didn't let her know soon, she might think that her affections were for that other guy. When, and if, that happened...I might lose her forever. Of course, we would still be meister and weapon. I just wouldn't be able to have her the way I wanted. I wanted her to love me, the way I loved her.

The day after tomorrow would be the day that I let Maka know. I had to convince myself before then that it didn't matter if it was cool or not. Maka was the one I loved, and I would not let someone else have her.

That morning came too quickly. It took me forever to get dressed...god, was I tired. After I was finally ready, I went to meet Black Star. At my request, Tsubaki left us alone to talk

"So, what's up?" Black Star leaned against a tree.

"I...need help with something."

Black Star's eyes brightened. "You need to show the world something awesome, don't you? Look no further...the man who has surpassed the gods is here! Hah, hah, hah!" He struck a victory pose, which looked ridiculous.

I frowned, shaking my head. "Nothing of the sort! I...need advice. How do I tell Maka...you know..."

He definitely knew. "Oh, yes! My perfect advice will definitely get you your lovely lady! Hah, hah, hah! All you need is to remind her that, though she will never be able to have the great me, she can settle for you!"

I told him that was no help at all. Black Star gave me more suggestions of a similar sort, but I cooly let him know that each would not work. Finally I gave up on his advice, and called Kid's cell phone. To my (somewhat) disappointment, Kid could not hang today. Liz told me that he was having another one of his...ah, moments. As I headed back toward the house, I wondered what the hell could be unsymmetrical this time.

On my way home, I passed a small shop. I turned to make sure no one I knew was around, then dashed into the store. The box of chocolates I bought was cheap, but I still figured it was uncool for me to be seen buying them. I made it home as fast as I could, putting the chocolates somewhere safe.

I woke up the next morning, realizing that today was _that _day. It was now or never. After dressing, I grabbed the chocolates and went to find Maka. To my surprise, she was getting ready to head out the door. _To hang out with that dumb guy friend of hers, I bet._ "Maka, wait!"

Maka turned to me. "Yes, Soul?" She had asked me that same question two days ago. This time, though, I had to say it. My meister and partner, the one I loved...the one I would give my life for. I had to tell her, no matter how uncool I seemed.

"Maka...I..."

"Yes?"

"I...I...I love you!" I thrust the chocolates into her arms, afraid to meet her gaze.

"W-what did you say?" She sounded taken aback. Of course...it was probably something totally out of character for me.

"You heard me, flat chest...I love you. Don't go out with that other guy..." I felt a soft hand grasp my shoulder.

"I don't understand..." I interrupted her, but not with words. Quickly but carefully I put my lips against hers. Who cared how uncool I was right now? I did not want to lose her to someone else.

"Do you understand now, idiot?" I whispered softly.

She nodded, leaning her forehead against mine. After a soft kiss, she murmured something in my ear. "I do. And, Soul..."

"Hm?"

"Happy Valentines Day."

* * *

**Important: I DO NOT own Soul Eater, or any of its characters**

My first Soul Eater story ever...so don't shoot me. ^^;  
I'm so sorry if they seem out of character. D:

I felt like writing something sweet, and Soul Eater came to mind. xD  
I love this anime, and SoulxMaka.

Just a short one-shot. (:

Any and all reviews are appreciated!  
If there are crits, please let them be constructive. ^^;

peace&love&anime,  
Jezzy Williams


End file.
